Reason
by heeyoungie
Summary: Semua Tindakan membutuh kan alasan. tentu saja... DAEHYUNxZELO!DAELO HEREEEEH! ma première fanfiction, so RnR juseyo Madame et Monsieur tout. BOYXBOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


title: Reason

author: jung heeyoung

cast: jung daehyun, choi junhong, slight HimUp, other cast coming soon.

desclaimere: semua cast hanya Tuhan yang menciptakan, kecuali zelo, dia milik saya.

warning: Cette ma première histoire, soooo maaf kalau jelek. désoléééé neeee. of course there will be some typo. BOYXBOY, DON'T DON'T READ!

jouir de~~~~

.

.

.

Author POV

Sendiri. Ya sendiri seperti biasa.

Ia berjalan sendiri di koridor itu dengan air muka kosong. Dengan seragam yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

Hari sudah mulai gelap.

Apa yang ia lakukan di gedung bernama sekolah itu hingga gelap?

Melamun. Diam. Kosong.

Satu satunya hal yang bisa menemaninya.

Ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan teman. Melainkan murid murid lain enggan untuk mendekatinya. Mengapa?

Pendiam. Penyendiri. Muka yang tidak pernah mempunyai ekspresi. Perlakuan anehnya.  
Perlakuan aneh macam apa? Misalnya seperti melukai pergelang tangan sendiri….ya. _self-harmer_.

Tetapi, setiap orang mempunyai alasan untuk setiap tindakannya bukan?

Saat itu… ia masih tau bagaimana cara tertawa.

flashback

-2tahun yang lalu-

"ya junhong-ah! Hari ini orang tuamu pulang dari US kan?!" Tanya jongup -teman lamanya yang sekarang tinggal di US- melalui telepon.

"hahaha, betul hyung, 3 jam yang lalu mereka menelpon ku bahwa mereka berada di pesawat tiger airlines Dalam nomor penerbangan 7126472(ngasal)"

"baguslah kalau begitu, sedang apa kau sekarang?"

"aku sedang menonton tv hyung."jawab lelaki itu-junhong- sambil mengarahkan matanya ke tv, lalu menyambung lagi, " habis tidak ada sesuatu yang…"

breaking news! Ditemukan pesawat tiger airlines dengan nomor penerbangan 7126472 jatuh di sekitar pegunungan taiwan. pesawat ini hilang beberapa waktu koneksinya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ditemukan terjatuh. Setelah dilakukan evakuasi, sudah di konfirmasi bahwa tidak ada penumpang yang selamat.

Brak!

Telepon itu terjatuh. Telepon terakhir yang menghubungkan junhong dengan orang tuanya 3 jam yang lalu.

Telepon itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangan indah sipemegang.

Si pemegang hanya diam. Menatap tak percaya ke layar tv.

Hanya terdengar suara panik yang kecil dari telepon tak bersalah itu.

"ya junhong-ah! Ada apa dengan mu? Ya! Jawab aku! Junhong-ah!..."

Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa satu-satunya keluarga yang ia cintai telah terbang keatas bersama malaikat yang membawanya terbang…

end of flashback

Itulah alasannya.

Ya, semua butuh alasan. Reason.

Ia terus berjalan. Keluar dari sekolah itu. Terus berjalan.

Ia merasa tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya itu.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya tiba di sungai indah itu, sungai han.

Ia duduk di rumput, di tepi sungai itu.

Ia lalu bergumam dalam hatinya, "apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan di dunia ini?"

Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi entahlah, usaha itu tidak pernah berhasil. Selalu ada orang yang menolong hidupnya.

Entah itu tetangga apartemennya, tukang pos, jongup-yang saat itu sedang mengunjungi korea-,pemilik gedung apartemen….

"mungkin Tuhan tidak ingin aku pergi..mengapa?" gumam lelaki itu dengan senyum lirih diwajahnya yang memandang langit.

"setiap manusia tidak punya alasan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, kau tahu?"

junhong terkejut. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya tepat kesebelahnya.

Junhong tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya-yang juga memandang langit sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu juga ikut memandang junhong. Namun sesaat kemudian duaduanya kembali memandang langit.

"tentu saja ada. Aku mempunyainya." Balas junhong.

"memang apa alasan mu?"

"aku tidak mempunyai alasan hidup. Apa yang perlu aku lakukan didunia ini? Aku hanya menambah beban Tuhan saja."

"itu bukan alasan." Jawab lelaki itu. "semua orang mempunyai tujuan hidup. Entah itu belajar, mencari pasangan hidup, membantu orang lain.."

"aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Dengan begitu aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup kan?" junhong tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"itu terserah padamu. Dengan keinginanmu itu kau pasti merepotkan orang tuamu, juga Tuhan. Kalau kau ditakdirkan untuk mati, untuk apa kau dilahirkan di dunia ini? Merepotkan saja. Pikirkan orang tuamu, jangan egois. Bahagiakan mereka." Jawab lelaki itu dengan jengkel.

Reflek junhong memandang lagi lelaki itu. Memang benar adanya perkataan lelaki itu, pikir junhong.

Lalu junhong menundukan kepalanya.

"walaupun orang tuaku sudah tidak disini, aku berusaha membahagiakan mereka, karena aku yakin mereka melihatku dari atas." Kata lelaki itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Junhong terkejut. Ya, mereka mempunyai kisah hidup yang sama, namun berbeda akibat.

"ya aku juga.. orang tuaku mungkin melihatku dari atas" balasnya dengan tersenyum sedih.

"kau juga? Aku tahu rasanya. Kau harus tegar, sepertiku. Kau itu lelaki" jawab lelaki itu.  
Junhong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sedihnya itu.

"oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil memandang junhong.

"aku? Junhong. Salam kenal" jawabnya tanpa balas memandang.

"dan kau?" Tanya junhong. Junhong merasa aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ia terbuka pada orang yang pertama dikenalnya. Entahlah. Mungkin karena mereka mempunyai nasib yang sama?

"namaku dae-"

"yaaa! Ayo pergi! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tiba tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang berteriak. Lelaki itu merasa mengenal suara itu. Ia lalu berbalik kebelakang dan akhirnya menyadari itu nunanya.

"ah, ne himchan nuna! Tunggu sebentar!" lelaki itu membalas, sambil berdiri hendak pergi.

"sampai bertemu lagi junhong, aku harap kau akan berubah, sampai jumpa!" lalu lelaki itu pergi.  
Junhong hanya terdiam sambil melihat kebelakang. Ke arah sang lelaki pergi, pergi dikegelapan.  
beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menunduk. memikirkan perkataan lelaki tadi.

"ah sudahlah" gumam junhong sambil tersenyum sedih(lagi).

ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

ia pun tidur, menunggu datangnya matahari esok hari, berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik esok, kedatangan lelaki yang mengubah hidupnya...

commént? kalo respon bagus saya lanjutin, merci mille fois~~


End file.
